


Cute Work Things

by mggislife2789



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a request that someone had about the Reader and Spencer being in a relationship and the reader doing cute little things at work.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Work Things

She was always one to do cute things, sometimes inappropriate things, around the office. But everything Y/N did made him love her even more. Early that morning, she’d grabbed him coffee on the way into work, adorning his cup with a little missive - as she did every day - along with a little heart and smiley face.

She was painfully cute; he couldn’t help but smile as she passed him his coffee and kissed him on the top of the head before walking to her desk to finish the previous case’s paperwork.

Hours later, after the monotony of paperwork had driven her to the brink of insanity, Y/N asked Spencer if he wanted to go pick up lunch from the deli nearby. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were drawn, as if the paperwork had slowly been sucking out all of her energy through her eyes, and her mouth was hanging open in exasperation. But to Spencer, she always looked beautiful. Her very being exuded through her skin.

She jumped up from the desk, excited at the prospect of food, and bear-hugged JJ from behind as she was headed outside to make a phone call to Will. After a brief gasp, she realized who had come up behind her and reached her hand back and patted Y/N’s head, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Give our love to Will,” Y/N said, grabbing Spencer’s hand, entwining it with his, and practically skipping to the elevator, the lure of a deli sandwich pushing her forward.

\------------------------

After lunch, you finally felt better. The salami and provolone sandwich with lettuce and tomato was sitting happily in your stomach. Begrudgingly, you sat back down to attack the rest of your paperwork with renewed vigor. Lunch might have helped your mood, but this paperwork was just as boring and never-ending as it had been this morning. If anyone interrupted you, they might have to face your wrath - packaged in a 5′2″ 125-pound frame. You might be cute, but you could easily kick anyone’s ass. 

Spencer looked your way with a knowing glance.

About an hour later, Derek approached you from behind, not noticing the death glare you were giving when you first sat back down at your desk. With just the slightest touch, he grazed the back of your neck. He was intending to give you a hug, but the slight graze made you feel as if a bug had landed on your neck. You thought it was a spider. You hated spiders. 

With one swift motion, you smacked your hand back (accidentally hitting Derek square in the face), jumped up from your chair, kicked it back (hitting him right in the balls) and smacked the nearest person to you, which happened to be Garcia, who had just entered the room.

“Hey!” Garcia shrieked, “What did I do?”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry,” you said, regretting that she had been hit. You gave her a hug, trying to assuage your guilt. It was only at this point that you noticed Derek slightly hunched over, attempting to breathe through the pain.

“Oh my god,” you gasped, “Did I hit you in the...?”

At that, you heard Spencer inhale hard. He was laughing so violently, he almost forgot to breathe.

Derek exhaled, “Yea, Y/N, you did. Ow.” Spencer was practically choking.

“Oh, babe, you make me laugh,” Spencer cackled. “That’s why I love you.”

“Thanks, kid. My family jewels have been damaged and you’re over here laughing,” Derek chuckled.

Speaking through your hands, which you had clasped over your mouth, “Derek, I’m so sorry! Can I give you one of my amazing hugs to make up for it?”

He’d forgotten it already. He knew it was an accident. “Of course, Y/N,” he smiled - that trademarked Derek Morgan smile, “but it better be a good one.” 

\------------------------

It was nearing the end of the day. One that had been filled with routine and monotony and you were just about to lose it.

Smack.

A resounding thud echoed throughout the bullpen. Derek buried his head in hands, laughing. Aaron just shook his head, trying to hide a smirk on his way back to the office - and JJ and Emily were rocking back and forth laughing and trying not to cry. Garcia had unfortunately missed the whole thing. You did this frequently- smacking your boyfriend’s ass in the middle of work, so you weren’t quite sure why everyone was reacting more than they normally did.

Until you turned around.

Standing there, with her eyebrow raised, was Chief Strauss.

You were convinced she didn’t like you when you first started - a feeling everyone apparently had when they began - but she’d gotten used to your personality at this point. You weren’t shy. You weren’t one to censor yourself. It was one of the reasons you and Spencer worked so well together as a couple. Opposites attract. At least to an extent, it was true. 

“What?” you asked incredulously, trying to get Strauss to reveal the smile she was suppressing. You shrugged your hands and flipped your head back, “I like my boyfriend’s butt, what can I tell you?”

She tried to intensify her stare, but it wasn’t working. You could see through the mask - as much as she hated anyone being able to see through it. She oversaw profilers, what did she expect.

You leaned up to kiss Spencer on the cheek as Emily and JJ wiped the tears from their eyes and Derek attempted to get back to work. “Hey, at least there’s no one important in the office today, Chief? No one to impress.” Spencer watched you as you walked toward the file room, wondering how he had landed someone as weird and as wonderful as you. You turned around and saw him glancing at your butt. He figured he might return the favor one day; he’d definitely make sure Strauss wasn’t around though.

He wasn’t that bold. That was your territory.


End file.
